Demand has been increasing for transferring multimedia data with low delay, via the internet or another transfer path. Such a demand has noticeably increased, for example, in the fields of camera remote control and gaming, remote medical care and the like.
Various technologies are used for achieving stream-type transfer with low delay. For example, a Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP) prescribed by IETF RFC3550 is used as Internet technology suitable for stream-type transfer system. However, since an RTP or a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) does not guarantee video image quality of network transfer, Quality of Service (QoS) control may become necessary. Accordingly, technology related to a Forward Error Correction (FEC) system for performing QoS control has been developed in recent years.
For example, technology related to FEC for achieving low delay transfer is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.